Lo que él era, y para él era
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: ¿Qué eran exactamente?


_Batman pertenece a Bob Kane, Bill Finger y DC Comics._

Este es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Insinuación slash, advertidos.

* * *

**Lo que él era, y para él era**

**–.–.–**

Batman era… ¿Cómo explicarlo?

Todo dependía de cómo lo vieras. Por ejemplo:

Si se trataba de los buenos ciudadanos, él era alguien que había llegado en el mejor de los momentos. Titanio, el pilar inquebrantable de la ciudad, la razón por la que podían seguir viviendo cómodamente o salir por las noches sin peligro. Batman era la fantasía hecha carne para las mujeres, o el modelo a admirar para los varones. Las madres ya no decían: "coman verduras", decían: "coman batman's", así de bueno era. Además, se encontraba como el disfraz más cotizado cuando llegaba Halloween.

Para la policía… o se trataba de la mejor dona glaseada con doble relleno y espolvoreada de canela que jamás de los jamases hubieran probado; o bien, de lo peor de lo peor de lo peor: El criminal más buscado en su mundo. El brócoli en su comida.

Para lo villanos era el petróleo en su agua. Ácido. Cloro. Arsénico. Caballitos rosas y esponjosos. Arcoiris. Y sin lugar a dudas, la paliza más memorable en sus vidas. O palizas…, dependiendo del nivel masoquista que tuvieran.

Para sus compañeros de trabajo era aquel al que podían confiarle ciegamente su vida. También, por extraño que pareciese gracias a sus monosilabitas conversaciones, se trataba de aquel con quien acudían cuando la vida los golpeaba duramente y buscaban un consejo franco y útil. Buen amigo, compañero inigualable y aquel que jamás faltaría cuando lo necesitaran.

Para Robin…, bueno, no estaba seguro de lo que significaba para él, pero pensaba que quizás algo así como un padre.

Para Alfred…, si lo meditaba probablemente era la persona que más lo conocía en todo el mundo así que, para él, Batman debía de significar Bruce Wayne; seguramente que no existía algo más asertivo que eso.

Para sus amigos, Batman era un amigo por el que darían la vida y jamás dejarían solo. Aquel con el que compartirían el silencio o una copa de vino, una charla amena o un par de carcajadas. Era aquel con el que no existían héroes o villanos, sólo unos simples amigos sin enormes responsabilidades.

Y para él… ¿Dónde entraría él?

…

Para él… Batman era… En pocas palabras Batman era…

Meditó no teniendo una definición precisa al final.

¿Cómo lo consideraría él? Y ¿cómo lo consideraría a él?

Se rascó la cabeza y, ahí estando a su espalda, se sacó la mascara y caminó hacia él.

—Bruce —Él no giró a verlo, tampoco dijo nada, sabía que era su manera de saludar—. Bonita noche, ¿no?

Abajo en Gotham City estaba todo tranquilo, incluso parecía estarse aglomerando mucha gente importante para algún evento grande.

Suspiró.

—Así parece.

Flash sonrió y se giró tendiéndole la caja que llevaba en las manos. —Feliz cumpleaños Bruce.

Éste se sorprendió un poco pero tras ello tomó la caja y sonrió. —Gracias Barry.

El nombrado se encogió de hombros y pateó alguna piedrecita invisible bajando algo la mirada. —No es un yate pero…, creo que te gustará.

Bruce, quien raramente lo hacía, se retiró la máscara y decidió por abrir la caja, ahí dentro había un par de figuritas de acción: SuperMan, WonderWoman entre otros, incluyéndoles a ellos dos.

—¿Son geniales, verdad? —he hizo un amago de sentirse orgulloso—. Somos figuras de acción. ¡Quién lo diría, ¿no?!

Pero Bruce seguía ensimismado con lo que veía y, tras un silencio esa sonrisa que había desaparecido antes volvió cuando cerró la caja. Le parecía algo irónico, pero nada como el propio Barry para un recuerdo así.

—La pondré al lado del martillo de la replica de Thor.

Flash sonrió y miró donde la gente se conglomeraba. Bueno, no sabía exactamente en qué lugar se encontraría o lo encontraría él, lo único cierto era que, justo ahora, estaba a su lado.

—¿Listo?

Ahora fue Batman en suspirar y volvió a colocarse la máscara antes de tirarse por el edificio seguido del de rojo. Por más que deseara tardar había una fiesta a la cual acudir. Lo bueno que podía sacar de todo eso, era que estaba bien acompañado.

–.–

Fin.

* * *

**Comentarios:** Sin comentarios.

Ni hablar, gracias por su atención.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
